Baby Project
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Sophomores have to do a project in Health class. They take a baby doll home and they have to treat it like it's a real baby. Some people are excited about the project, some people aren't. Chris is one of those people who are not excited about it, while his boyfriend is.


"Why do we have to do this lame ass project anyways? I don't want to take a freaking baby doll home with me for the whole weekend," Chris Kendall complained as he sat down next to his boyfriend, PJ Liguori at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria.

It was a Friday afternoon when Chris and PJ were at their lunch period in school with their other two best friends, Dan Howell and Phil Lester. They had just gotten out of Health class, and they had just found out that they had to do a project. This was project was a little different from most though because they had to take a 'fake baby doll' home for the weekend and they had to treat it like it was a real baby. Some people were excited about the project, other people weren't so excited about. Chris, was definitely not excited about the project at all.

"It's not that bad," PJ said as he watched Chris sit down next to him.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun and interesting," Phil agreed, nodding. Dan and Phil were sitting across from Chris and PJ, and they also happened to be dating.

"Are you kidding me? Fun? This won't be fun at all," Dan said.

"Glad someone else feels my pain," Chris mumbled. "This is so stupid."

"It's not stupid. You're just being stubborn and ridiculous. It's going to help us prepare for later in life when we do have a real baby," PJ told him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at how ridiculous Chris was acting, though he couldn't say he wasn't surprised.

"Okay, I totally understand that but, that's years from now! I'm only 16 for Christ sakes. I seriously don't want to have worry about raising a freaking baby at this age. I don't even want to think about that," Chris said. He quickly shook his head.

"Seriously! They couldn't have waited until we were like seniors or something?" Dan asked.

"I like how me and Peej are excited about this project and then you two don't want anything to do with it..." Phil said. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Are you ready?" PJ asked as he took Chris's hand. They had just gotten to the Health classroom and they were picking up their baby doll for their project.

"What do you think?" Chris snapped as he looked over at PJ, but held onto his hand nonetheless. "I don't want to do this project and we shouldn't have to."

"It's school... we can complain all we want to but let's be honest, have to do it whether we want to or not," Dan said. "Let's just get this over with and go home and just pray this weekend flies by." He grabbed Phil's hand and they walked into the classroom.

PJ sighed and then he also dragged Chris into the classroom. They walked over to the teachers desk and watched as the other students got handed their baby dolls first.

"Ah, here you are Mr. Ligouri," The teacher said as she handed him the baby doll.

PJ sighed as he took it and held onto it. He was quite excited about the project but he knew that this baby was going to act like a real baby and they would have to take care of it, which would make things a little awkward and that's definitely not what PJ was looking forward to. He just hoped that Chris would actually try to help, and not leave him to do this alone.

"Thank you." PJ said. He also took the list of things that they would need to do. He and Chris followed Dan and Phil out of the classroom. "It's going to be a long weekend."

"Not so excited anymore, are ya?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arm around PJ.

"No, I'm still excited. But, it's still going to be a long weekend," PJ said. He kissed Chris once.

"Anyways... do you guys want a ride?" Phil asked, looking over at Chris and PJ.

"Oh my God, yes please! I don't even want to think about what people would say about us on the bus," Chris said. He quickly shook his head. "Good thing you know how to drive."

"Well, this one here is too lazy to get his license and I'm sure as hell not riding the bus everyday to school. I hate people on the bus," Phil mumbled. He shook his head.

"Hey! We ride the bus," PJ said with a pout.

Phil laughed. "Well yeah... but you guys aren't annoying," He said.

"Well... I guess that makes me feel better then," Chris said. He also laughed.

Chris and PJ got a ride from Dan and Phil and now they were finally at home. Chris was staying the whole weekend at PJ's which he was very excited about, even when they had a stupid baby doll to look after. But, PJ's parents did work a lot on the weekends so they would practically have the house to themselves, which Chris was very excited about.

"I'm very surprised your parents agreed to letting me stay over," Chris said as he was sat at the kitchen table, as he watched PJ walk around the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"I know right?" PJ said as he looked over at Chris. "Mum doesn't really like you for some odd reason and dad totally doesn't trust you." He said. He laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We've been dating a whole year now... you would have thought by now that they trust me, right?" He said. He let out a small sigh. Both Chris and PJ looked up as soon as they heard the sound of a baby crying. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked.

"Shit. Left the bloody thing in the living room. Be right back," PJ said. He walked out of the kitchen and then he came back a few seconds later with the doll in his hand. "Hold this while I try to find something to eat-" PJ placed the doll in Chris's arms.

"I don't want it!" Chris complained as he took the doll.

"Do you want food or not?" PJ asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine. Can't we just order pizza?" Chris asked, looking up at PJ.

"Pizza sounds good right now so... yes," PJ said. He sat down in the chair next to Chris and then he pulled out his phone. "The usual?" He asked, looking over at Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yes please," He said with a sweet smile.

PJ chuckled and shook his head. "Okay then," He said.

PJ finally ordered the pizza and now Chris and PJ were waiting up in PJ's bedroom. They were both sitting on the bed, along with the baby doll. Chris was sitting up, with his arms crossed against his chest, and was glaring at the doll, which was sitting next to PJ.

PJ looked over at Chris and raised his eyebrows as soon as he saw the look on his face. "The doll isn't going to go away you know?" He said. "Just because you're glaring at it..."

"I mean... the one time we get to be alone and we have this stupid doll to take care of!" Chris yelled as he threw his arms up. "The one time your parents let us be alone together..."

"This will be the only time my parents will let us by alone together," PJ said. He laughed.

Chris pouted. "We should have done this at my house," He mumbled.

"Where your parents are home and would watch us like hawkes? No thank you," PJ said.

"Okay, we should have just taken an F so we wouldn't have to do this project," Chris snapped.

"Absolutely not! My parents would kill me if I ever got an F," PJ said.

Chris rolled his eyes and then he looked over at PJ, sighing slightly.

"It'll be fine. It's only for the weekend at least," PJ reassured him.

"I guess that makes me feel slightly better," Chris said, more calmer.

"Yes, and at least we're doing this together... and you're not gonna abandone me and make me do this project all by myself... are you Christopher?" PJ asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What, me? I would never do something like that," Chris said. He laughed when he saw the look on PJ's face. "Of course I would abandone you love." He said. He looked up at PJ and smiled.

Friday passed and Saturday night came by quicker than Chris and PJ thought it would. So far, they were not enjoying their time with having this baby doll around them. It would cry so loudly at the most random times and they hated it. Chris felt like pulling his hair out every time he heard this fake baby cry. It made him not want to have a child even more when he got older.

It was late in the evening when Chris and PJ were up in PJ's bed, and things have been getting heated for the past couple of minutes. Both Chris and PJ had been waiting to do this for quite a while, because it was rare when they could actually be alone like this without being watched like hawkes by their parents. Of course, PJ did understand why their parents always watched them... as they were quite young still, but it's not like they actually ever did have sex with each other. PJ knew better and Chris knew that PJ wanted to wait until they were older.

"Peej-" Chris moaned as PJ kissed his neck. PJ was currently on top of Chris, as he usually was, and he was kissing Chris's neck because he knew that it was Chris's sensitive spot and sometimes he liked to tease him about it. Chris slowly moved his hands around PJ's back and began to lift his shirt up but he stopped as soon as he heard crying.

"For Christ sakes-" PJ groaned and rested his head on Chris's chest.

"Can I please throw that fucking thing out the window?" Chris begged, looking over at the baby doll which happened to be on the bed as well. "It's driving me crazy!"

"Trust me, I would want nothing more," PJ said. He slid off of Chris and then he grabbed the baby doll. He sighed as he looked over at Chris. "At least we only have tonight and tomorrw-"

"No, I can't go another night with that thing crying!" Chris yelled as he stood up from the bed.

"It's only been one night!" PJ yelled as he looked up at Chris.

"Yeah, but it cried all night and I can't go another night listening to it cry, it's not even a real fucking baby!" Chris yelled. He sighed as he walked over to the door and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" PJ asked nervously as he watched Chris put on his shoes.

"Anywhere away from that thing. Home, I don't know," Chris mumbled.

"No!" PJ yelled as he stood up from the bed. "You promised you would leave me alone-"

"Promises are meant to be broken!" Chris yelled as he looked over at PJ.

"Fine then! Is this what you're going to be like when we really do have a baby?" PJ asked. "Are you always going to walk away from me when things get tough?" He took a deep breath.

"Oh no... we are not having a baby after this. If this is what it's like to be a parent then I don't want anything to do with being a parent," Chris said, shaking his head.

PJ's eyes began to water up. "Fine... then just go," He whispered.

Chris stared at PJ for a few seconds before he finally turned around and walked out of the bedroom without saying another word to PJ, leaving PJ completely shocked.

It was about an hour later when Dan and Phil were over at PJ's. PJ was sitting on the bed and was staring at the wall with the baby doll sitting next to him. Dan and Phil were also sitting on the bed, trying to calm PJ down and comfort him... because they knew what happened.

"He's going to back... there's no way he'll let a silly baby project get in the way of your relationship. You've been together for so long, haven't you?" Phil said.

"Peej, come on... you can't just sit here and sulk about it. You've got to go after him!" Dan said as he shook PJ a few times. "Do you want us to try and find Chris?" He asked.

PJ finally looked over at Dan and slowly nodded. "Could you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course... we'll do anything for you guys, let me call him and see where he's at," Dan whispered. He quickly pulled out his phone and then he called Chris.

"Hello?" Chris asked when he finally answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Dan asked as soon as Chris picked up.

"Uhm... well, I'm at the park right now. Why?" Chris asked.

"Because we need to talk. Me and Phil will be there in like 10 minutes," Dan said.

"But Dan, I-" Before Chris could finish, Dan hung up on him.

"He's at the park, isn't he?" PJ asked as he stared at Dan.

Dan nodded. "Yeah... he is. But, he always goes there when he's upset. I'm not surprised," He said. "Come on Phil!" He stood up from the bed. He grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him up from the bed. "We'll be back later Peej, and we're not coming back without Chris!" Dan gave PJ a reassuring smile and then he and Phil walked out of PJ's bedroom.

Dan and Phil made it to the park within' 10 minutes after they left PJ's house. As soon as they go there, they spotted Chris sitting by himself on the bench and both Dan and Phil almost felt bad for him because he looked so upset, and they knew why he was upset.

"Chris?" Dan asked as he and Phil walked up to the bench he was sitting.

Chris looked up and stood up as soon as he saw Dan and Phil. "Uhm, hi," He said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Peej?" Phil asked.

"I should be but-" Chris sighed. "I'm sure PJ told you what happened already.

"Yes, and you can't let this silly baby project get in the way of your relationship," Dan said.

"Speaking of the project... where's your baby at?" Chris asked curiously.

"Mum's giving us a break and she's watching it for us," Dan told him.

"Ah. Well, I've had enough of that bloody thing and I needed to get away from it," Chris mumbled. "I know I shouldn't have left PJ like that but I'm seriously going crazy."

"Chris, it's not like this is a forever thing. You just have to make it one more day and then we turn in the baby. This is like a relationship test... kind of," Phil said.

"Well, I failed at this relationship test then," Chris said. He sighed.

"Are you going to go back to PJ?" Dan asked nervously.

"I want to but, what if PJ's mad at me?" Chris asked.

"He's not mad at you, trust me. We just spoke to him... he's more upset than mad," Phil said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Chris mumbled.

"You have to talk to PJ as soon as possible, Chris. You guys are so good together, even though you're annoying sometimes-" Dan said. He gave Chris a smile.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully. "Gee, thanks," He said.

"But seriously... you do have to talk to PJ," Dan warned.

"We're only 16 and we've only had this stupid baby thing around for a day... but I feel like we're older after this. Is that weird?" Chris asked, looking between Dan and Phil.

"Nah... we felt the same way earlier. I'm sure others feel the same way too," Phil said, nodding.

Chris sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll talk to PJ..." He said.

Dan smiled. "Good, because we promised we wouldn't return without you," He said.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Of course you would say that."

"Peej?" Chris asked as he knocked on PJ's bedroom door. He slowly pushed it opened and walked into the room. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw that PJ was sitting on his bed, with his laptop resting on his lap. And he did look very upset right now.

PJ finally tore his eyes away from the laptop and looked over at the doorway, he froze as soon as he saw that it was Chris standing there. "Ch-Chris? You came back?" PJ asked, slowly shutting his laptop. "D-Did Dan and Phil talk to you?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, and I'm glad they did," Chris said as he walked further into the room. "God, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have just left you like that. I didn't mean anything Is said."

PJ reached over and pulled Chris down onto the bed. "I'm not mad at you. We're both just stressed and we need a little sleep. It's okay," He said. He gave Chris a small smile.

"You're not just saying that, are you? Like, you really aren't mad at me?" Chris asked nervously.

PJ laughed and shook his head. "No love. We'll be fine after tomorrow," He said.

Chris groaned and then he rested his head on PJ's chest. "For once... I'm actually looking forward to school, that is something I never thought I would say," He said.

"Trust me... I know exactly how you feel right now," PJ whispered as he wrapped his arms around Chris and then he pulled him into a hug. "It's like I said before... as long as we stick together, then we'll be perfectly fine. I didn't think this would be so hard, after all... it is just a baby doll, but clearly the teacher did something to that thing to make this project ten times harder than we thought it was going to be." PJ said. He sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I think the teacher is just getting back at us for all the times we were horrible in class. I mean, why else would she make us do this project?" Chris asked.

"School is horrible," PJ said. He rolled his eyes but he continued to hold onto Chris.

"Wow Chris, I've never ever seen you so excited for Health class before," Dan said as he walked up to Chris and PJ, who were hanging out outside the Health classroom. It was a couple minutes before the class started, but Chris and PJ usually waited outside for the bell to ring. PJ was currently holding the baby doll while Chris was standing next to him.

"I cannot wait to give this doll back. I never want to see another baby doll ever again," Chris said. "I'm going to do nothing but sleep next weekend." He said.

"I'll be doing the same. I don't know how you to are so awake," Phil said to Dan and PJ.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really mind it," He said.

"You're crazy," PJ said. He laughed and shook his head. "Let's go inside."

"Fine." Chris said. He kissed PJ once before they walked into the classroom. They walked over to the usual seats. Luckily Chris, PJ, Dan and Phil all sat next to each other.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Johnson said as she walked into the classroom.

There a few 'Morning's' replied to Mrs. Johnson, but they weren't all enthusiastic. Most of the students were tired from having to deal with the baby dolls this weekend.

The bell finally rang and all the students were at their assigned seats.

"I hope you all had a good weekend," Mrs. Johnson said.

Chris rolled his eyes as he looked over at PJ and he couldn't help but smile.

"Please never make us do this project again." One of the students said.

Half of the class agreed with that he said, including Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Mrs. Johnson said. She chuckled and shook her head. She stood up from her seat and then she started to collect the baby dolls from the students.

"I never want to look at another baby doll again," PJ said as he handed theirs to Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh?" Mrs. Johnson said as she looked down at PJ.

"Or have children... ever," Chris said. He shook his head.

"Seriously. Real babies must be a nightmare to deal with," Dan said as he handed his and Phil's baby doll to Mrs. Johnson. "We barely made it through the weekend."

"Hm. I think you'll change your mind when you get older," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Doubt it." Chris and PJ said at the same time.


End file.
